Field
This disclosure generally relates to devices, systems and methods that improve peripheral vision.
Description of Related Art
Intraocular Lenses (IOLs) may be used for restoring visual performance after a cataract or other ophthalmic procedure in which the natural crystalline lens is replaced with or supplemented by implantation of an IOL. When such a procedure changes the optics of the eye, generally a goal is to improve vision in the central field. Recent studies have found that, when a monofocal IOL is implanted, peripheral aberrations are changed, and that these aberrations differ significantly from those of normal, phakic eyes. The predominant change is seen with respect to peripheral astigmatism, which is the main peripheral aberration in the natural eye, followed by sphere, and then higher order aberrations. Such changes may have an impact on overall functional vision, on myopia progression, and—for newborns and children—on eye development.
There are also certain retinal conditions that reduce central vision, such as AMD or a central scotoma. Other diseases may impact central vision, even at a very young age, such as Stargardt disease, Best disease, and inverse retinitis pigmentosa. The visual outcome for patients suffering from these conditions can be improved by improving peripheral vision.